


Ghost of Mine

by Insert_clever_name



Series: If This Is Love AU [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: When the centerpiece of the latest photoshoot comes up missing, Andy is the only one who knows how to find a replacement. Getting it, however, requires making contact with an ex she is fairly certain hates her.Renamed. Formally The Daylight
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: If This Is Love AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667755
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	Ghost of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I have no idea why I wrote this but here it is. IDK why but the idea of Cruella being utterly devoted to Andy is the cutest thing but also depression is a bitch so I have to make it emo af. Don't mind me, I'm just being a potato trying not to die of heartbreak or Corona.

Andy chewed her inner lip and she watched Nigel and Jocelyn scramble for a solution. Miranda's face steadily showed more and more of her displeasure with the situation. The De Vil jacket, an extremely rare vintage that had been illusive and extremely hard for Nigel to procure, was missing. Miranda had been so pleased with the announcement that he'd managed to get his hands on it, she had actually almost smiled. Nigel practically preened under her obvious approval and set out to arrange a mock-up of his ideas for the centerpiece. 

Now, less than 24 hours before the shoot, the jacket was missing. Even Andy felt a twinge of loss, as she thought about the gorgeous black and white fur jacket. It brought her a sense of nostalgia as she thought of vivid memories of wearing a similar jacket. The memories were accompanied by a pang of sadness as she remembered how those memories ended. 

"If that jacket isn't here within the next 12 hours, none of you should bother coming back," Miranda was in rare form today, going so far as to fire Nigel who looked surprised when she gave him a significant look. 

The team fled Miranda's office, and the woman sat back in her chair, the tension rolling off of her in waves. Her eyes were looking at the mock-up on her desk, the slightest frown between her brows. Andy felt her stomach flip, and she knew she could probably solve all their problems with a phone call, but she wasn't sure she would survive it emotionally. Not to mention Nate…

"Is there a reason you're just standing there instead of doing your job," Miranda's quiet voice caused a shiver to run up Andy's spine. 

"I-" Andy hesitated. 

She'd do anything for Miranda, wouldn't she? She'd accomplished the impossible before, why was this any different? Sure, she would be exposing herself and her past, and Nate would...well Nate probably hated Cruella more than anyone else and she knew if she reached out and he found out he would likely leave. His fragile ego had been wounded deeply to find out she'd had a whirlwind romance with the older woman during the 6 month break in their relationship just before coming to New York. In fact, that was the very reason they lived together now. He'd given her an ultimatum, and to fix their relationship she'd agreed to move in together for a fresh start. 

"Do take your time," Miranda drawled out, her irritation extending to Andy who still hadn't spoken yet. 

"I know a way we can get another De Vil," she blurted out, surprising herself. 

Miranda's eyebrow lifted, her eyes urging Andy to continue speaking. Andy blushed, looking at anything but Miranda. 

"I uh," Andy cleared her throat nervously, "I know Cruella. I might be able to get ahold of her and-"

"Cruella has not personally loaned out her work for publication in 15 years," Miranda eyed her like she hardly believed anything she said, "what makes you so sure she will listen to you? Nevermind how you know her at all." 

"She'll listen," Andy knew that much, even after all this time. She'd never been able to really deny Andy anything. 

Miranda eyed her for a long moment, before waving her off, "if you're so sure, then do it. If you fail, it goes without saying you're in the same position as the others."

Andy swallowed, nodding silently as she rushed from the room. She grabbed her bag and jacket, trying to ignore the fact that her hands were trembling. Emily was so busy fielding calls that she only shot Andy an annoyed, confused glare before the phone was ringing again and she moved quickly to answer it. 

Andy left Runway with a sense of dread. She glanced at her phone, and wondered if she should call now or just show up. Knowing how unpredictable the older woman was, she hailed a cab and gave the address as she stared at her phone. Cruella didn't live very far from Miranda, but her home was quite different. Less of a townhouse and more of a condo with only 2 floors, but much more space on each. The ivory pain caused it to stand out in the neighborhood, despite only a few houses taking up the block due to the size of them. The taxi stopped outside black iron gates that somehow Cruella managed to get in the middle of New York. They reminded Andy of her London home, which she'd only been to once during one of Cruella's spontaneous romantic trips abroad with Andy. 

Andy hesitated, taking a deep breath before pushing the gate open and making her way up the steps to the front door. She lifted her hand to the black door, and gave a few firm knocks, her stomach twisting in anxiety. The knocks echoed, and Andy wondered if Cruella was even here. Had she moved? Was she in London again? Andy cursed silently as she realized she should have called. She was just about to turn and leave, when the door swung open to reveal a familiar man frowning as he opened it. His frown faded when he recognized Andy. 

"Andy? That you," his accent was thick, exactly as Andy remembered. 

"Horace," Andy grinned, "it's good to see you!"

He scratched his head, blushing a little at her obvious joy, "you too, Andy. What can I do ya for? Looking for Cruella?" 

"Yeah...is she in," Andy bit her lip nervously. 

"Yeah, yeah," he stepped aside to let her in, "she's up in her office. Jasper went out for a bite. Should I tell him to grab you somethin?"

"No thanks, I'm ok," Andy entered the home, looking around for any changes. 

"Right, well," He closed the door, giving Andy an appraising look, "you can go on up. You remember the way, don't cha?"

"Yeah," Andy glanced at the stairs, "Thanks again, Horace."

"Don't mention it," he gives her an easy grin, "specially if she goes bonkers." 

Andy bites her lip at his declaration, "right."

He tipped an imaginary hat, and wondered off towards the kitchen, leaving Andy alone. She glanced at the stairs, taking a deep breath. Mustering up the last of her courage, she began her trip to Cruella's office. Her heels clicked on the marble, and somehow the sound was even louder than usual in the silence. When she arrived at the surprisingly bright red door, she smiled fondly at it. She remembered the day Cruella had it installed in an attempt to contradict Andy's teasing about all of her decorations being in black and white. 

Andy didn't bother to knock, knowing it would never be answered if Cruella was working. Even though the woman never showed any of her works anymore, she still designed quite prolifically, and Andy knew that the specially designed vault in the basement had years and years worth of collections that Miranda would kill for. 

When the door opened, Cruella's eyes snapped up to look and whatever insult she'd had poised on her lips to shout froze, as she locked eyes with Andy. She blinked, as if not quite believing what she was seeing. 

"Andy, Darling, you're home," she spoke as a large grin spread across her face, "this is marvelous news. I was just finishing a piece just for you, and now you'll be able to try it on." 

Andy opened her mouth to tell Cruella that no, she wasn't home, but she realized that a happy if delusional Cruella was more manageable than an irate, irrational one. So, she smiled and sat her bag down as she approached the older woman. She took her in, noting that in the last 8 months, she'd barely changed. She was a little thinner, Andy noticed with a bit of sadness, but her willowy frame was always on the thin side to begin with. Her hair was just as wild as usual, but still managed to look like it was styled that way on purpose and looked good on Cruella. It suited her, the way it always had, with the black and white a stark but fitting style for her. 

"Hi, Cruella," Andy glanced at the mannequin, which held an expertly designed outfit that even Andy found gorgeous. The blouse was an ivory white, with thick black buttons that glinted in the light. It was tucked into a skirt that was just long enough to be professional, so black Andy knew it was made from the experimental dye Cruella had been working on just before their breakup. The pockets were lined with ivory, and along the seam was a black and white checked pattern on either side. A thin, black blazer matched the look with the lapels lined in ivory. 

"I've missed you terribly Darling," Cruella reached for her hands, "let's not fight again, shall we? It simply will not do." 

Andy felt her heart clench at the wide, expressive look in Cruella's dark gaze, "Cruella, that wasn't a fight. We broke up, remember?" 

The woman frowned in confusion, before rolling her eyes, "nonsense! Now, do try this on. I see you've lost a bit of weight, I must take this in a bit but I'm sure you'll look gorgeous as usual." 

"Cruella," Andy sighed, feeling a headache coming on, to speak nothing of the way her heart ached at the look of happiness on Cruella's face, "I didn't come here for that. I need a favor. It's urgent, and my job depends on it. Please."

Cruella stopped, turning her eyes back to Andy, "of course, of course! Anything for my beautiful Andy Darling. Tell me what you need. Anything, Anything, and it shall be yours as always." 

"I work for Runway now," Andy swallowed, as she saw recognition in Cruella's eyes, "we got ahold of one of your old coats, but it was lost somehow during transit to New York and we have a photoshoot tomorrow…"

"And Miranda sent you here, knowing I could never say no to those beautiful eyes," Cruella's thin fingers lift to trace along Andy's cheek. 

"You know Miranda," Andy wasn't sure why that surprised her. 

"I do," Cruella chuckled softly, "though I imagine she's advanced her career further than the assistant art director position she had during our last meeting."

"She's Editor in Chief," Andy closed her eyes at the feel of Cruella's cold fingers caressing her skin. 

"Of course," Cruella seemed amused but not surprised, "and she's sent my weakness to finally get her way. She's simply brilliant, is she not? Of course I will help you, Andy Darling. Tell me what you need and I will have Horace gather it, and then we can have dinner. Perhaps La Bernadine? No, no! Manhatta. You do so love their creme brulee. I'll have Jasper-"

"Cruella," Andy cuts her off, grabbing her hands, "focus."

The woman blinks, focusing on Andy, "of course. The jacket. This way, Darling." 

She struts off without checking if Andy is following and the younger woman can't help but smile as she follows after her. They take the stairs, going down into the basement and Andy watches as Cruella enters the password into her vault and the door hisses to life, unlocking itself. Cruella steps inside, before allowing Andy past her as the lights come on. 

Andy gasps as she realizes it's nearly full to bursting. Cruella casually walks past the articles of clothing, all that look suspiciously Andy's size. She's clearly been busy. She leads Andy to the back, where all of her coats are perfectly preserved and arranged by collection. She has the originals of all of her work, having sent recreations to all the shows she participated in. Andy's eyes immediately fall to the missing piece, and up close in person it's even more gorgeous than the pictures. The black and white fur is soft to the touch, and it's far bigger than the coats she would later go on to design. Idly Andy is reminded of the old Hollywood style mink coats she noticed were coming back into style. 

"It's beautiful," Andy runs her fingers through the soft fur. 

"Of course it is," Cruella waves off the complement, "if that's all, I'll have Horace prepare it for delivery to Runway. You tell Miranda she has 3 days, and no more. And kindly remind her that I'm not to be manipulated again." 

"Cru, Miranda didn't send me," Andy turns her eyes onto the older woman, "I offered. I know how much it meant to her and I thought maybe you could help." 

The older woman watches her, her gaze a little unfocused in thought, "...do you love her more than you love me?"

"What," Andy felt like she'd been slapped. 

"I see it in your eyes, don't lie to me," her voice was sharp, as she stared at Andy, "do you love her more?" 

"Cruella I don't-"

"YOU DO," Her outburst caused Andy to flinch, and she immediately calmed at the fear in her eyes, "... Andy, Darling I'm sorry. Come here to me." 

Andy stepped back at the outstretched hand, and Cruella looked lost on what to do. Tears filled Andy's eyes, but she swiped them angrily. 

"Don't," Andy said firmly, "you don't get to pretend that everything that's happened between us never happened. You don't get to pretend that you didn't just leave me in Illinois after a temper tantrum because I wouldn't give up my dream of being a journalist to move to London with you."

"I apologized," Cruella said quietly, "you said you wanted space so I waited. I moved here for you! Darling, won't you forgive me? It was just a little misunderstanding-" 

"You called me an ungrateful child and left me stranded in the middle of the city with no money to get back to campus," Andy corrected her, "and then you showed up a month later for my graduation and refused to even admit what you'd done was wrong! Cruella, I'm not some puppet or pet who just does whatever you say. I have a job, and a boyfriend who would be pissed if he knew I was here." 

"But you came," The hope in Cruella's eyes broke Andy's heart, "that means you still love me, you see. And so, I don't see the problem. You simply have to leave the fry cook and come back to me." 

"It's not that simple, Cruella," Andy shook her head, "you hurt me. How can I trust you?" 

"I'm helping you," Cruella insisted, "you may be with Miranda too if you must, as long as you don't love her more than me."

Andy stared at Cruella in disbelief. She was offering to share her with Miranda Priestly of all people. Nevermind that she insisted that Andy loves Miranda the way she loves her...loved her. Andy felt like she needed to sit down. 

"I'm not some toy you can just share with someone, Cruella," Andy pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Nonsense, Darling," Cruella rolled her eyes, "I'm quite aware of that. I don't share, but if having us both will make you happy and bring you back to me, then...then needs must, you understand. I won't lose you again." 

"I never said I would take you back," Andy pointed out, "you haven't even asked! I have a boyfriend, Cruella. And Miranda is... she's just my boss and she would never want me like that. This is too much, Cruella. I appreciate you helping me, but I need time to think, ok?" 

The older woman pouted, moving to hold Andy's hands. She stopped short, her eyes looking for sympathy as Andy pulled back. Andy shook her head. 

"I should go," she looked at Cruella, "I really appreciate you doing this for me, Cru. It's been really good seeing you, despite everything. Maybe we can have lunch soon and really talk?" 

"Yes," Cruella nodded eagerly, "we shall. Tomorrow?"

"Not that soon," Andy couldn't help but laugh, "I have work and I think maybe you need time to think about everything I've said." 

The pout was back, and Andy couldn't resist leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She pulled back, warm brown eyes meeting nearly black as she met Cruella's gaze. 

"I'll see you soon," Andy promised, giving her arm a small squeeze, before moving past her out of the vault and the house. 

She sat in the car Cruella insisted take her home, Horace happily navigating the streets of New York. She sent Miranda a text letting her know she'd gotten the coat and sighed. Her mind went to Cruella's words, and she felt her stomach flutter at the idea that she was in love with Miranda. As crazy as Cruella was, she was terrifyingly perceptive and quick on her feet. Whatever she saw on Andy's face had been enough to tell her that Andy had feelings for Miranda. Feelings she'd fought for weeks now. Nate noticed, Lilly and Doug noticed. Even her parents, who'd been weary of Cruella at first, but grew to respect her protective nature when it came to Andy had seen the spark of emotion on their rare video conferences. Her mother even asked if perhaps she was substituting Cruella with Miranda. She'd denied it, because they were different. Very different and yet the same. Even now, as she thought about her feelings for Miranda, they were different. Even seeing Cruella hadn't changed that, but it had broken the dam of the feelings she'd suppressed for the designer. 

Andy sighed tiredly, preparing herself for the battle that likely waited for her at home when she realized it was past 9pm, 2 hours after she promised Nate she would be home. His temper had begun to show itself, childishly whining about her never putting him first and trying to use her "cheating" on him with Cruella as a bargaining chip to get his way. The problem was, Andy didn't regret her time with Cruella. She was, however, starting to regret her decision to get back together with him. Seeing Cruella had made her feel more in the hour she was there with her than the last 3 months of her relationship. Hell, even Miranda made her feel more when she was breathing fire down on her lowly employees. 

"What have you gotten yourself into, Sachs," Andy muttered, shaking her head at the position she was in.


End file.
